Liebesgeschichte 2
by jessireichert
Summary: Sevilen musste wieder einmal ein Jahr auf Brownsville verbringen, der Schule für die seltsamsten Kreaturen der Welt und musste zu diesem noch eine bedeutende Entscheidung treffen. Diese Entscheidung wirkte sich nicht nur auf das Leben seiner Vampirfreunde aus, sondern auch auf sein eigenes, welches er von da an um zu stellen hatte und er ein unbekanntes Mädchen einfach so umbrachte


Hungrig, Begehrt, Sexy

Dreamer Walker

Sevilen musste wieder einmal ein Jahr auf Brownsville verbringen, der Schule für die seltsamsten Kreaturen der Welt und musste zu diesem noch eine bedeutende Entscheidung treffen. Diese Entscheidung wirkte sich nicht nur auf das Leben seiner Vampirfreunde aus, sondern auch auf sein eigenes, welches er von da an um zu stellen hatte und er ein unbekanntes Mädchen auf Grund seiner Begierde in den Tod stürzte. Der Tod von Lexi war für ihn tragisch, doch hielt dieser ihn nicht auf gemeinsame Sachen mit Tadi und co zu vollbringen. Eine neue Armee und neue Vampire mit neuen größeren Aufgaben. Wird alles glatt laufen oder ihr Ende nahen?

Ein Fantasy Roman der Gefühle, Gewalt aber auch Rücksicht und Weisheit beinhaltet. Ein Muss für alle _Twilight- Interview mit einem Vampir-_ und _True Blood_ Fans.

Chapter 1 Das Mädchen mit den guten Noten

Ein weiteres langweiliges Schuljahr auf Brownsville brach heran. Sevilen, ein hochgewachsener Mann mit strengen Gesichtszügen und schwarzem glatten Haar sah Arbeiten in seinem Büro durch, runzelte oftmals die Stirn über die teilweise zusammengereimten Texte seiner Schüler und seufzte bevor er mit dem korrigieren anfing. Also nahm er seine Schreibfeder aus dem Tintenfass und schrieb in schwungvollen Schriftzügen einige Kommentare darunter, die ihren mahnenden Ausdruck nicht verfehlten.

Nach Lexis Tod wirkte alles um ihn trist und farblos, als schien alles Leben, alle Freude dahin gewichen zu sein. Sevilen brauchte sehr lange um das Geschehen zu akzeptieren und seinen Alltag weiterführen zu können. Monate voller Unterrichtstage lagen wieder vor ihm bis die nächste erholsame Pause auf ihn wartete. Er fasste sich an die Stirn, strich darüber, grübelte einen Moment und strich dann etwas auf dem vorliegenden Blatt Pergament durch. Mit diesem Stapel war er nun endlich fertig, doch wartete der nächste schon auf seine Korrektur. Viele weitere Male fuhr er mit der Feder über Pergamente, alle waren ungenügend, aber kurz vor Schluss lag vor seinen Augen eine ganz beachtliche sauber geschriebene Arbeit vor ihm. Zunächst kam in ihm die Frage auf, wessen Name dieses Blatt wohl zieren würde. Zu seinem Pech fand er keinen und legte die Arbeit sorgsam beiseite. Er würde in der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde einfach nachfragen.

Gespannt wartete er den richtigen Zeitpunkt ab, bis die Schüler ihre Federn ablegten und damit zeigten, dass sie die Aufgaben gelöst hatten. Als dies der Fall war und jeder keine Feder mehr in der Hand hielt, ihn anguckte und im Raum kein Rascheln von Blättern oder Gekritzel zu hören war, stand Sevilen auf, ging die Gänge entlang und verteilte die Arbeiten. Am Ende des Unterrichts fragte er schließlich, wer keine Arbeit erhalten hatte. Ein hellblondes Mädchen mit langem kräftigem Haar und ganz in weiß gekleidet kam auf ihn zu. Sie stand genau vor seinem Schreibtisch, er blickte auf und sah hypnotisiert in ihre meerfarbenen großen Augen. Schnell konnte Sevilen sich wieder fassen und während er sie fragte, ,, Ja bitte? '', prägte er sich jedes winzige Detail ihres Gesichtes ein. An ihren Augen waren symphatieerregende Lachfalten erkennbar, ebenso waren sie umrundet mit langgeschwungene Wimpern und ihr Auftreten wirkte zunächst etwas kindlich und zurückhaltend. Dann öffnete sie ihren hübschen rosa Kussmund und sprach mit einer so lieblichen Stimme, der man nie böse sein könnte. ,,Sie haben noch meine Arbeit. '' Sagte sie gefolgt von einem respektablen Unterton. ,,Dazu wollte ich noch etwas sagen bevor sie sie entgegennehmen. Setzten sie sich. '' Die Schülerin setzte sich nach Aufforderung. Das komische daran war, er kannte sie nicht, jedenfalls nicht genau. Er wusste, dass sie eine Außenseiterin war, nie viel redete und sich immer im Hintergrund aufhielt. In seinem Unterricht sagte sie nie etwas und saß in den hintersten Reihen. Ihre Mitschüler kümmerten sich um sie kein bisschen, warum wusste Sevilen nicht, jedoch konnte er es nicht verstehen. Sie war ein Augenschmaus für jedermann, so eine zierliche perfekte Erscheinung. So proportional, schlank und laut ihrer Arbeit auch noch klug.

,,Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet. Verlassen sie umgehend den Raum!'' Seine tiefe mächtige Stimme ließ die Klasse und ihren Redeschwall verstummen und sie gingen dem nach. Nun wandte Sevilen sich wieder im leeren Klassenraum dem Mädchen zu. Mit leiserer Stimme sagte er: ,,Ihr Ergebnis ist phänomenal überragend. Sie haben genau den Sinn daraus erschlossen und ihre Kenntnisse gut miteinspielen lassen. So sollte eine Arbeit nach fünf oder sogar sechs Schuljahren aussehen.'' ,,Dies ist mein viertes.'' ,,Oh, auch gut.'' Der Professor war deutlich überrascht und blickte auf ihren wunderschönen Mund, der sich zu einem leichten Lächeln zog. Überwältigt von ihrer Anwesenheit schaute er ihr mit seinen traurigen Augen in ihre freudigen und schmunzelte über die Tatsache, dass sie ihn gerade angelächelt hatte. Sevilen war regelrecht von ihr angetan und er wollte sie richtig kennenlernen, doch da verabschiedete sie sich auch schon und verschwand hinter der Tür. Das Geräusch der schließenden Tür holte ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit und er dachte darüber nach, was gerade vor sich gegangen war.

Einige Stunden waren vergangen, da ging er zu Bett, las zuvor noch in einer Lektüre und schlummerte auch sofort ein. Vier Uhr und der Wecker piepte unaufhörlich. Sevilen drückte den Knopf, der Wecker hörte auf zu piepen, er ging Duschen und machte sich ausgehbereit, denn heute sollte er den Vampir Tadi und seine Gefolgschaft in Red Rivers antreffen (so nannten die Vampire ihre neuerbaute Bar in Winzby). Zuvor war Sevilen noch nie dort gewesen, umso mehr stieg sein Interesse Tadis neuen Versammlungspunkt zusehen. Nachdem Lexi ihr Leben ließ hatte er Tadi nie wieder gesehen und somit lockte diese Treffen Sevilen mehr, um zu erfahren wie es mit ihm weitergegangen war.

Er ließ sich seine Kutsche kommen und fuhr in Richtung Stadt. Die Bar, so musste Sevilen feststellen, lag nicht fern von Averys Haus entfernt, denn er kam daran vorbei und folgte den vor ihm liegenden Radspuren. Als er letztendlich eingetroffen war, konnte Sevilen tanzende Bleichgesichter sehen, an den Seiten gingen Schlangen von Barstühlen an Tresen entlang an denen die exotischsten Getränke eingeschenkt wurden und an den Wänden prangten riesige Neonschilder mit dem Logo der Vamp Bar darauf. Er schaute sich weiter um und zu seinem Erschrecken erblickte Sevilen einen Vampir, der mit blutüberzogenem Mund und langen Reißzähnen aus der Toilette kam. Von dem Anblick wurde ihm flau im Magen und die Wände fingen an sich um ihn zu drehen bis er von dem Barkeeper, einem weiterem Vampir angesprochen wurde. ,,Du bist ein Mensch. Gehörst du jemandem?'' Verwirrt blinzelten seine Augenlider. ,,Ich gehöre niemandem. Warum sollte ich auch.'' Der Barkeeper sprang daraufhin über den Tresen und schrie gegen die Musik: ,,Ein freier Mensch. Drinks für alle.'' Nun war die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gelenkt. Jeder der anwesenden Partygäste schaute Sevilen mit gierigem Blick an. Sevilen verstand nicht was dort vorging und bat darum ihn aufzuklären. Der Barkeeper antwortete schließlich. ,,Das ist dein Ende, Großer.'' Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund öffnete sich und lange gefährliche Hauer ragten spitz und weiß aus seinem Mund hervor, doch bevor der Biss erfolgte beschwichtigte Tadi die Vampire erfolgreich und sie feierten weiter. Sevilen folgte Tadi in den Hinterraum der Diskothek. Der hintere Bereich war viel umfangreicher und größer als er es für möglich gehalten hätte. Der Raum war groß und in den Farben rot und schwarz eingerichtet. An der Decke hing ein pompöser Kronleuchter, die Sitze waren überzogen mit rotem Fell und der Teppich bestand aus schwarzer Wolle. Beeindruckt von der Aufmachung her nahm er an der Tischrunde Platz und hörte was sie mitzuteilen hatten. Tadi erhob als Erster das Wort: ,,Seit Beginn der Zeit, unserer Zeit beschützt uns der Stein der blauen Ankretablume oder auch Sternblütler genannt vor jeglichen Gefahren und ermöglicht es uns friedvoll zu leben.'' Sobald Tadi die blaue Blume erwähnt hatte, erinnerte sich Sevilen wieder an den Ausflug mit Elaine in die Gebirge, dort wo sie diese selbst fanden. ,,Doch seit neuem wird der Stein immer schwächer. Ihm fehlt die nötige Energie, das soll heißen die Vampire begehen immer mehr Selbstmord oder werden erkannt und gepfählt. Wir müssen dagegen vorgehen und wieder neue Vampire erschaffen. Wir werden Macher. Die Makani werden dies jedoch nicht gut heißen ohne Erlaubnis ihrerseits die Gabe weiterzugeben und sie werden auch nie die Verbindung zur Göttin Ira verstehen können, denn ihre Herzen sind schon zu alt und von Kälte zerfressen, dass keiner von uns sie zu überzeugen vermag, also versucht es erst gar nicht. Sie werden unsere Neulinge vernichten, gleich während ihrer Verwandlung wird das Gemetzel stattfinden und wir werden davon nicht ausgeschlossen werden. Aus diesem Grund hat die alte Schicht zu verschwinden und eine neue ihren Platz einzunehmen. Wir brauchen neue Kinder, neue Untote, eine neue stärkere Armee mit ungeahnten Kräften. Der Stein der blauen Blume wird ihnen diese Kraft einflößen, ihr werdet sehen. Und hier kommt Sevilen ins Spiel.'' Tadi wandte sich nun an Sevilen mit einer leichten Handbewegung, daraufhin gab er ein Nicken in Tadis Richtung zurück . ,,Ira befehlt, das Oberhaupt der Vampire dürfe nur ein gutherziger Mensch ernnen und das bist du. Wir werden diesen dann umbringen und wandeln, der Stein überträgt seine Macht und der neuentstandene Vampir wird reinen Herzens sein, genauso wie du. Den Zuschuss der restlichen Mitglieder der Armee werden wir alleine zusammenstellen und natürlich ebenfalls wandeln. Du hast nur einen, den du umbringst, tot mitbringst und dieser mächtiger als jäh es einer von uns werden würde wird. Sollte alles gut verlaufen gewähren wir dir einen Wunsch. Was immer du verlangst, wir werden ihn möglich machen.'' Fügte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu um die hohe Erwartung etwas zu erweichen. Bei den Worten, ,,du hast nur einen'', dachte Sevilen an das Mädchen. Sie wäre die einzige für ihn, die in Frage käme, doch er könnte ihr so eine große Bürde nicht auferlegen. Jedoch könnte er somit sie ganz für sich alleine haben und hatte einen Wunsch frei. Er könnte von Tadi verlangen dem Mädchen einzureden mit ihren Hypnotisierenden Fähigkeiten, dass sie für ihn Zuneigung empfand, jedoch hörte es sich besser in seinem Kopf an als wie wenn er es sich bildlich vorstellen würde. Es wäre trotzdem erzwungen. ,,Hast du denn schon eine Vorstellung wem diese Position gehörig werden könnte?'' Fragte Tadi erwartungsvoll. Sevilen überdachte seine Überlegung und kam zu dem Entschluss es ihm nicht zu verraten, aber immerhin zu sagen, dass er ein Mädchen im Sinn hatte. ,,Es wird eine Schülerin sein.'' Tadis Augenbraue hob sich und er schien leicht verwirrt. ,,Nun gut du wirst das schon richtig machen. Ich vertraue darauf. Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Einwende?'' Er schaute die Runde entlang. Keiner sagte etwas. ,,Also dann, das Treffen ist hiermit beendet.''

Am Abend darauf fühlte Sevilen sich dermaßen im Kampf mit seiner Vernunft, die ihn vor seiner Aufgabe bewahren möchte und meint, diese Aktion hätte mehr Nach- als Vorteile vorzuweisen, sollte er es tatsächlich durchziehen. Andererseits verriet ihm sein Bauchgefühl, wozu er auch sein Herz zählte es sollte so sein und verbrachte den ganzen restlichen Abend mit jeglichen Grübeleien, die ihm am nächsten Morgen zusätzlich noch Kopfschmerzen bereiteten. Was für ein Pech, doch nun sah er ein, das ihm gar keine andere Option offen stand. Jemand musste umgebracht werden und die Verwandlung durchmachen. Wenn er nicht das Oberhaupt mit reinem Herzen ausfindig machen würde, könnte es keiner von ihnen, also von Tadi und co. ,,Komisch'', dachte Sevilen, ,,ich sehe mich schon als einen von ihnen, dabei wäre ich doch erst letztes Mal seitdem ich mit Vampiren wieder zu tun habe als Mahl geendet. Ich werde versuchen…nein, ich muss es versuchen mit diesem Mädchen für einige Stunden alleine zu sein und somit die Gelegenheit zu erhalten meine Aufgabe sinngemäß zu erfüllen. Ich werde ihr ganz einfach Nachsitzen aufbrummen. '' Sein Entschluss lag fest. ,,Aber ich kenne immer noch nicht ihren Namen, das wird sich bald ändern. In der nächsten Stunde werde ich sie nicht aus den Augen lassen und sie zum ersten Mal bestrafen für einen Fehler oder ein Missgeschick, dass es gäbe oder aber meinetwegen auch nicht. '' Während er so nachdachte hatte er das Wort Missgeschick mit einem gehässigen Grinsen untermalt. Wie furchtbar. Das arme Mädchen, das sie ihn aushalten musste, doch es sollte für sie noch weitaus schlimmer kommen, wie sich Sevilen bereits bewusst war.

Morgens stand er für gewöhnlich recht frühzeitig auf, traf Vorkehrungen für seinen Unterricht und betrat sein Klassenzimmer wie sonst immer überpünktlich. So und nicht anders kannte man auf Brownsville Sevilen. Auf ihn war immer Verlass, dass sich seine Angewohnheiten nie änderten und er stets um Punkt acht den Schülern die Tür aufmachte und ihnen so gestattete die Räumlichkeit zu betreten. Überglücklich sahen die Gesichter von ihnen nicht bei seinem Anblick aus, was sollte er denn auch erwarten, jedoch konnte er sich nicht einen oder zwei wachrüttelnde Kommentare oder wie er sie nannte Anmerkungen nicht außer Acht lassen und warf sie seinen Schülern auch gerne mal vor dem Unterricht an ihre schläfrigen Köpfe, auf das sie auch ja nicht wagten in seinem Unterricht ihren Schlaf abzuhalten. Heute wäre es ihm recht unpässlich, sollte einer seiner Schüler seine Strafe, das Nachsitzen provozieren und dann wäre er dazu verpflichtet dem nachzugeben. Nein, dieses Mal würde es anders verlaufen. Er musste ihnen eine simple gestaltete Aufgabe geben und nicht zu viel davon erwarten. Also was wäre wohl das einfachste, das heute ermöglichen würde sich dem Thema abzuwenden, kurz den Raum zu verlassen und dann würde er abrupt wieder reinstürzen, um sein Mädchen mit Nachsitzen zu bestrafen. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue überdachte er seinen letzten Gedanken abermals. Hatte er gerade SEIN Mädchen gedacht? Diese Formulierung klang zwar ungewohnt, aber bald würde sie ihm unwiderlegbar vorkommen und er würde ständig von ihr Gebrauch machen. Sevilen dachte schon so angestrengt und zielstrebig an das Kommende, dass er sich bereits damit abgefunden hatte, was die Zukunft für ihn (Erfreuliches) bereit halten könnte. Vorausdenkend war er ja schon immer gewesen, aber in diesem Fall hatte ihn das echt gewundert, jedoch klang es für ihn äußerst plausibel, als ihm die Vorstellung kam, er war wirklich auf seinem Ziel versessen gewesen, deshalb würde er jetzt nicht nur in Gedanken schwelgen, sondern auch gleich seine vielleicht einmalige Chance bekommen sich mit dem Schicksal des Mädchens endgültig zu verbinden. Seine Schüler sollten Lesen. Lesen empfand Sevilen als niveaulos, jedenfalls wenn es darum ginge einen Text zu analysieren und zu ergründen. ,,Seite vierzig aufschlagen und durchlesen.'' Befahl er streng und verweilte an seinem Schreibtisch für kurze Zeit mit seinem Augenpaar auf ein und derselben Person. Seinem Mädchen.

,,Jetzt.'' Rief er innerlich zu seiner Person und seine Beine reagierten flugs, gingen zum Eingangsbereich und ließen auch den Rest seines Körpers verschwinden. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen hatte er also den Raum verlassen, blieb ohne einen Ton zu machen vor der Tür stehen und wartete einige Momente ab, bis er schließlich reinstürmte und beobachten konnte, wie ein dutzend Schüler hastig wieder auf ihre Plätze eilten. Desinteressiert und ohne eine Mine verziehend setzte er dem lauten Getrippel hinzu: ,,Hinsetzten aber pronto.'' Sevilen ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen und hatte leider zu seinem Bedauern merken müssen, dass sein Mädchen immer noch wie zuvor auf ihrem Stuhl artig auf seine Rückkehr gewartet hatte und sah ihn mit erwartungsvollen Augen an. Ihren blauen kindlichen puppen Augen konnte er nicht standhalten und so ging er ihrer Forderung nach und stellte eine, für ihn typisch nervenaufreibende Frage. ,,Miss…wie auch immer, sie werden den Inhalt dieses Textes mit einer aussagekräftigen Begebenheit aus der reellen Welt belegen und ihr Gedächtnisvermögen somit hoffentlich auch einmal anstrengen.'' Sein linker Mundwinkel bewegte sich ein wenig zuckend und deutete ein von sich erstauntes Grinsen über seinen endenden Satzpart an. Sobald das Mädchen bereit war zu antworten und vorher noch schwer schluckte, näherte sich Sevilen ihr, stütze sich auf ihren Tisch ab und positionierte sein Gesicht direkt vor ihrem. Ihre Nasenspitzen standen kurz davor sich zu berühren, als sie sich fasste und ihrem Lehrer ihre Lösung vorschlug. ,,Mir kam in den Sinn das in dem Buch mit der Lorie ein Sachverhalt, eine Tatsache bewiesen wird, die auf dem Sinn des Lebens basieren vermag.'' Schon als sie ihren Mund geöffnet hatte, bezog er seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit nur auf ihre Lippen, seine Augen weiteten sich, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle befand und überraschenderweise zugeben musste erstaunt über solch einer erworbenen Befähigung, einer Qualifizierung war, die ihm eigentlich nicht das erste Mal aufgefallen war, dennoch hatte Sevilen das Gefühl, dass sie nicht immer ihr volles Potential ausschöpfte und dies ließ ihn aufhorchen.

Einige Sekunden verstrichen. Sein Gesicht vermittelte den Eindruck fertig zu sein und er legte seine Stirn in Falten, so konnte man denken er überlege angestrengt. Dann verbesserte er: ,,Die Ergänzung fehlte. Sie müssen sich schon klarer ausdrücken, denn ich denke mal nicht, dass sie die verblüfften Blicke ihrer Mitschüler nicht auch bemerkt haben. Passen sie sich dem an und erklären es ausführlicher. Nun bleibt uns aber nicht mehr viel Zeit, da sie noch eine zeitaufwendigere Aufgabe erwarten wird. Also werde ich es dieses Mal übernehmen müssen. So…sie haben bereits richtig erkannt was es mit der Lorie auf sich hat, doch Antoine Le Burge hatte eine genaue Vorstellung vom eigentlichen Sinn des Lebens. Bereits seit geraumer Zeit zerbrechen sich die Menschen die Köpfe über immer derselben Frage: Was versteht man darunter tatsächlich? Nun, es gibt zur heutigen Zeit unterschiedliche Ansichten und abtrünnige Varianten der Vermutung Ferlossos, der fester Überzeugung war, Menschen dienen dem Gleichgewicht der Natur, doch wie wir alle anhand des Textes nun wissen sollten, '' sein Blick traf einige seiner Schüler, die währenddessen ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken konnten und somit einen überaus giftigen ernteten, ,,ist dem nicht so. Menschen können ihr Leben gestalten wie sie es für richtig erachten, ob es dem allgemeinem Wohl beiträgt ist noch fraglich, aber der überwiegende Teil, so dachte P. A. Millington würde sich dem Individuum beugen und die positiven Zahlen werden steigen. So können wir daraus erfassen, dass dem Menschen hiermit eine Möglichkeit aufgetan wird die Welt zum besseren oder aber leider auch zum schlechteren zu verändern.'' Seine Schüler waren unterdessen immer ungeduldiger geworden, da sie, so erklärte es sich jedenfalls Sevilen anscheinend nicht mehr mitkamen oder aber auch sich kein weiteres Wissen von ihm aneignen wollten.

Sevilen warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr und langsam stieg Hektik in ihm auf. Nur noch zwanzig Minuten Zeit. Er musste es noch vor Ende der Stunde schaffen seinem Mädchen Nachsitzen mit Grund dafür aufzuhalsen aber wie nur? Eilig schritt er zum Tafelboard und kritzelte ungeduldig die nächste und dann wahrscheinlich auch letzte Aufgabe für diese Stunde daran. Danach machte er die Schüler nochmal vorsichtshalber darauf aufmerksam indem er mit der Kreide zweimal gegen das Board klopfte. ,,Jetzt waren auch die in den hintersten Reihen geweckt.'' Stellte Sevilen zufrieden fest. Beschäftigt versanken ihre Gemüter in reichlichem Lesestoff und er ging die Reihen auf und ab, forschenden Blickes, ob er nicht doch einen winzigen Fehler erhaschen könnte. So unauffällig wie möglich wollte er seinen Gang nach hinten zu seinem Mädchen gestalten und blieb schließlich nicht zum ersten Mal in der Stunde vor ihrem Tisch stehen. Er merkte ihr plötzliches Innehalten, doch ließ sie es dabei und setzte ihre Arbeit fort. Langsam begann Sevilen sie zu umkreisen. Er hatte Glück hinter ihr saß niemand, es gab dort keine weitere Reihe und alle waren in ihren Aufgaben vertieft und somit war es ihm vom Vorteil, denn jetzt müsste er seinen Blick nicht ab und zu wieder von dem Mädchen abwenden. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken legte er seine kalte Hand zwischen ihrer Schulter und ihrem Hals ab und wartete auf eine verstörte oder zumindest verzweifelte Reaktion. Doch es tat sich nichts außer einer Gänsehaut die beide Körper erfüllten. Sie, weil seine Hand niedriger tempereiert war als ihr Körper und er, weil ihre Haut unter seiner Hand anfing wie ein Heizkörper zu funktionieren. Wie Versteinert verweilte er in dieser Stellung, gab sich dann aber noch ein Ruck, zog die Hand langsam über ihre Schulter weg, beugte sich tiefer zu ihrem Ohr herunter und flüsterte, so dass sie es nur verstehen konnte: ,,Sie sind ja überdurchschnittlich warm. Besser ich behalte sie nach der Stunde noch hier. Es wird nicht allzu viel Zeit ihrer Freizeit beanspruchen. Zeigen sie mal her.'' Sagte es und zog ihr rasch das Blatt Pergament unter ihrer Nase weg. Beim Überfliegen ihres Geschriebenen kräuselten sich seine Lippen fast unmerklich, dennoch ihr bewusst. ,,Nicht schlecht, aber auch nicht herausragend. Ich führe ihren Leistungsmangel mal darauf zurück, dass sie leicht fiebrig scheinen.'' Ein kurzes Nicken ihrerseits und er wandte sich mit einem unzufriedenen Kopfschütteln von ihr ab. Siegessicher nahm er wieder vorne vor dem Board Platz und bemerkte, dass jeden Augenblick das Ende der Stunde nahte. Sich selbst gratulierend überlegte er seine nächsten Schritte. Wie sollte er weiter vorgehen? Naschön, das mit dem Nachsitzen war ja wohl nichts, aber immerhin müsste sie dableiben. Er hatte ihr keine andere Wahl gelassen, immerhin ging es ja um ihre Gesundheit.

Der Raum leerte sich sekundenschnell und beide waren demnach für sich. Sevilen bedeutete ihr sich auf die Couch im obigen Stockwerk niederzulassen. Dort umfasste er sanft ihr Gesicht und stellte insgeheim fest, dass er mit seiner Diagnose komplett falsch lag, ihr fehlte nichts, jedoch spielte er seine Rolle weiter und konnte sie überzeugen von leichtem Fieber betroffen zu sein. Aber wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen? Es war schlimm genug das Tadi von ihm erwartete sie ihres Lebens zu berauben, dennoch hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer wie er es anstellen sollte. Was wäre wohl die zumutbarste Möglichkeit sie zu ermorden? Gebannt starrte er, ohne es bemerkt zu haben auf ihre Brust, die sich rhythmisch hob und senkte. Vor seinen Augen sah er sich selbst, ausgerüstet mit einem Messer in der Hand und vor ihm liegend mit durchgetrennter Kehle das Mädchen. ,,Verflixt.'' Brachte er hervor und beide zogen vor Erstaunen über seinen Ausruf hin synchron eine Augenbraue nach oben. Ahnend das er vielleicht eigene Schwierigkeiten hatte erhob sie sich und sagte abschließend: ,,Ich danke ihnen, doch jetzt würde ich gerne lieber mich ausruhen gehen.'' Das Mädchen setzte zum Gehen an und Sevilen reagierte. ,,Warten sie.'' Rief er ihr verzweifelt noch hinterher. Sie drehte sich um und er packte seine Chance beim Schopf, nahm ein Kissen zur Hilfe, überrumpelte sie, das Mädchen fiel hart zu Boden mit dem Rücken voran und Sevilen landete auf ihr. Mit beiden Beinen drückte er ihre Knie unlieb zusammen und drückte ihr rabiat das Kissen von dem Sofa auf das Gesicht. Sevilen würde sie ersticken. Das ging ganz schnell, doch innerlich tat es ihm weh sie unter ihm panisch zappeln zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er gerade eine gesetzteswidrige Straftat beging. Ihre Bewegungen und Windungen verlangsamten sich und ihre Kraft wurde schwächer, somit brauchte er nur noch eine Hand, um das Kissen fest auf ihr Gesicht zu pressen und hielt sie mit seiner anderen an der Schulter fest, um fühlen zu können, wie die Wärme aus ihrem Körper entwich. Hätte man Sevilen vor ein paar Tagen oder gar vor wenigen Stunden gesagt, wozu er fähig sei, hätte er diesen für geistig unterprivilegiert erklärt und der Grund war eine Bitte eines Vampirfreundes von ihm, den er durch seine tote Halbvampirexfreundin kennen gelernt hatte. Wie erbärmlich. So wollte er keine Freundschaften schließen.

Gerade als er eine seiner Erinnerungen abermals durchlebte, hörte sie auf sich zu wehren und blieb reglos liegen. Infolgedessen war das Kissen nicht weiter von Nöten und er entfernte es von ihr. Nun müsse er sich aber beeilen, denn nach Sevilens Wissenstand, trennte ihr Wesen sie vom Tor des Himmels nur noch einen winzigen Schritt und bevor sie diesen bezwungen hätte, musste er sicherstellen, dass genügend Vampirblut in ihrem Organismus vorhanden sei. Hurtig trug er sie über seiner Schulter aus seinen Gemächern raus und achtete während seines Verlassens von Brownsville, das ihn niemand sah und erst recht nicht folgte. Getrieben von der Vorstellung sie endgültig verloren zu haben ging er zügigen Schrittes zu seiner Kutsche, band eines der Pferde los und galoppierte im eil Tempo davon. Schnell jedoch nicht zu hart auftretend ritt er vor die Bar, übergab dem draußen stehenden Odin die Zügel und nachdem dieser sie befestigt hatte unterstütze er Sevilen beim Tragen des Mädchens. In dem prunkvollen Hinterraum endlich angekommen, war Sevilen deutlich anzumerken, wie Erleichterung ihn übermannte und sie legten das Mädchen sacht auf die Couch. Während Odin sich ihr widmete, probierte Sevilen Tadi zu finden. Tadi, wie von Sevilen schon erwartet in seinem Büro arbeitend, legte den Stift beiseite und fragte in völliger Ruhe: ,,Ist es soweit?'' Sevilen bekam nur ein fürchterliches Quieken hervor, Tadi verstand seine Aufregung und folgte ihm. Über die Couch geneigt, bat Tadi ihm mitfühlend an: ,,Sollte es dir zu viel werden steht es dir frei zu gehen. Es wird gleich ziemlich hässlich, also sei gewarnt.'' Die sonst so straffen Mundwinkel Sevilens hingen nun schlaff an den Seiten und waren unfähig auch nur irgendeine Regung zu zeigen, doch als sich Sevilen nicht bewegte und keine Anstalten machte den Raum zu verlassen war für Tadi klar wie er dazu stand und beließ es dabei. Wie im Krankenhaus gab Tadi als Oberarzt Odin Anweisungen, denen er ohne Widerwillen nachging. Zuerst reichte Odin ihm das Skalpell, er schnitt in seinen Arm und das Blut tropfte lebhaft und benetzte ihre Lippen. Daraufhin durchbrach Tadi die unangenehme Anspannung: ,,Wenn sie jetzt nicht trinkt ist es für sie zu spät.'' Dabei schaute er Sevilen seitlich ins Gesicht. Er konnte beobachten wie stressig die ganze Situation für Sevilen sein musste, denn seine Hand zitterte stark an seiner Seite. Tadi hätte es sich eigentlich denken könne, dass Sevilen jemanden aussuchte, der ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete, jedoch musste es ihm klar sein, dass auf diesen leblosen Körper noch Hoffnung warten dürfte. ,,Es tut sich nichts. Was jetzt?'' Zum ersten Mal sah Sevilen Odin schwitzen und lauthals atmen, als wäre er gerade etliche Runden gesprintet, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht sonderlich, da nicht sein Leben auf dem Spiel stand. Ohne nachzudenken hatte Tadi eine ungewöhnlich dicke Spritze ergriffen und stach sie sich in die Halsgegend. Mit bebenden Lippen und mit dem Gesicht zur Zimmerdecke gewandt, krümmte er immer mehr den Rücken und zog den Luftdruck aus der Spritze, auf das sie sich mit seinem Blut füllen konnte. Dann überließ er Odin diese und fiel auf die Knie. Odin riss derweil schon mal an dem weißen Kleid des Mädchens herum, um eine geeignet Stelle zu finden, die ohne Probleme den Eintritt des Vampirblutes übernehmen würde. Da fand er auch schon eine lange gehaltvolle Ader zwischen Hüfte und Bauch und zielte gekonnt.

Als Odin die monströse Spritze in ihre Ader blitzschnell einführte, entglitt Sevilen ein heiseres Stöhnen, als wäre er selbst der jenige, den der Stich traf. Fester Überzeugung er würde gleich umkippen wich Sevilen von der Couch zurück und übergab nun gänzlich die Führung und das Schicksal seines Mädchens in Odins Hände, was ihm ungeheuerlich schwer fiel, denn zu Odin hatte er bis zum heutigen Tag an nicht so viel Vertrauen aufbauen können wie er es mit Tadi getan hatte. Schweren Herzens musste er sich schließlich abwenden, fühlte einen Druck in der Brust und trug innerlich einen haarsträubenden Kampf mit sich aus. Er wollte doch unbedingt bei ihr bleiben, denn immerhin hatte Sevilen sie ja erst ausgesucht und ihr Schicksal damit endgültig besiegelt, doch er schaffte es einfach nicht mehr und fühlte wie sein Körper sich dagegen zur Wehr setzte indem er kalte Schweißausbrüche produzierte. Geschlagen fügte er sich dem und sank zu Tadi auf den Boden und blieb eine Weile starr und gekrümmt sitzen bis er an Augenlicht verlor, seine Schwäche stieg und er seine Augenlider schloss um etwas Ruhe zu bekommen. Er bemerkte wie sich sein Gedankengang schloss, sein Kopf entleerte und fühlte als er abrupt nach hinten kippte, dass er auf Tadis Beine gefallen sein musste, doch das störte ihn jetzt nicht, da er eh sich nicht fähig sah sich aus seiner unbequemen Position zu entwinden und von seiner Übelkeit zu befreien.

Chapter 2 Böses Spiel

Es war schon sehr spät. Tadi hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit wieder erholen können, doch Sevilen lag noch immer erschöpft auf Tadis schwarzen Wollteppisch. Keiner von beiden hatte Zeit sich um ihn zu kümmern, da das Mädchen zu oft ihre Hilfe beanspruchte. ,,Sieh doch Odin das Blut zeigt seine Wirkung. Sie wird nicht sterben.'' Tadis Körper hatte sich schnell wieder erholt, war wieder pflichtbewusst aufgestanden, obwohl er noch einige Zeit brauchen würde, um sich richtig regenerieren zu können und sagte dies mit solch einer Selbstbeherrschung und Besorgnis. Odin nickte schwach und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle an der Tafel bevor Tadi seine Meinung über den Zustand des Mädchens abermals änderte. ,,Was ist das? Ihre Adern…sie werden ja ganz blau.'' Tadi strich mit seinem Zeigefinger die zickzackartigen Bahnen nach und konnte dabei beobachten, wie das Blau sich immer weiter in ihrem Körper angefangen von der Hüfte bis hin zum Kopf und zu den Beinen ausbreitete. Erschreckend musterte er die nach oben gewölbten Linien und konnte sich nicht erklären wie dies zu Stande kam. ,,So etwas habe ich bis jetzt noch nie gesehen. Merkwürdig, aber ihr Körper wehrt sich gegen das fremdartige Blut, als hätte sie noch irgendeine Lebenschance zu erwarten.'' Tadi wusste nicht weiter, strich seine Haare am Seitenscheitel, die sich in seinem stressigen Zustand gelockert hatten beiseite hinters Ohr und biss sich angestrengt auf die Unterlippe. Als hätte ein Stichwort von ihm Odin wach gerüttelt kam er an Tadis Seite und betrachtete die Verfärbung ungläubig. Mit verzweifeltem Blick auf das Mädchen geheftet, knirschte er unbewusst mit seinen Zähnen und knete dann seine Fingerkuppen. Beide waren hilflos, verzweifelt und unsicher was sich vor ihren Augen tat, doch Odin sah es nicht ein so schönes Mädchen dem Tod zu überlassen. ,,Sie hätte bestimmt eine hübsche und bestimmt einflussreiche Jägerin abgeben können.'' Glaubte er setzte unbedacht einen erneuten Versuch an ihr zu helfen, und schnitt mit dem Skalpell ihre blauen Adern auf mit der Begründung: ,,Es kann gut möglich sein, dass die Adern sich doch nur stauen oder altes Blut überflüssig ist und verdrängt werden muss.'' Überrascht von dem was er selbst sagte war er von seiner eigenen Überzeugung davon noch weit entfernt. Gefühlt eine halbe Minute wartete Odin nervenauftreibend ab sich in Geduld zu üben, nicht gleich vor Wut zu brummen und sich die Ader selbst auf zu schlitzen, aber er musste warten, es ging im Moment nicht anders als auf das Vampirblut zu vertrauen. Derweil war Tadi schnell in einem anderen Zimmer verschwunden, kam mit einem weißen Tuch zurück, positionierte es nicht direkt auf ihre Adern, denn sonst würde er die Blutung stoppen, legte es jedoch an die Stelle, an der das blaufarbige Blut auf die Couch traf hin und ließ es dieses aufsaugen. Zwar wäre es nun unverschämt an seine neu bezogene Couch zu denken, doch Tadi war eben wie er schon immer war ein recht sauberer Mensch, dem nichts entging und besonders kein fremdartiges Blut auf seiner Garnitur gut hieß.

Odin blickte eine ganze Weile auf die ausblutenden Stellen und die Blutlache die sich auf dem Tuch sammelte bevor er zunächst einen neuen Versuch wagte, ein großes scharfes Metzgermesser nahm und es sich in den Hals jagte. Sein Blut quirlte, als befände es sich in seinem Körper in Gefangenschaft und wäre in diesem Moment befreit worden. Odin war zwar ein starker Vampir und nahm weitaus mehr Blut zu sich als Tadi, doch auch dem Stärksten sollte es nicht anders ergehen wie Tadi, der nach dem Schnitt an seinem Arm zu Boden gesunken war. Die Bilder vor seinen Augen verschwammen allmählich und bestanden nur noch aus pigmentierten Einzelteilen bis auch ihm schwarze Punkte erschienen, aber er, er konnte sich als Einziger halten, sich vor dem Sturz der Bewusstlosigkeit und der Schwäche bewahren und hatte nur noch ein Ziel, welches, sollte er es nicht packen schreckliche Schuldgefühle auslösen könnten. Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut, seine ganze Kraft zusammen, schob eine Hand unter den Kopf des Mädchens, hob diesen an, so dass sie mit dem Oberkörper senkrecht auf seinem Arm lag und drückte ihren Mund fest an seinen Hals. Nun musste sie es trinken sonst bestünde wirklich keinerlei Hoffnung mehr für sie. Es tat sich nichts. Keine Regung ihrer Lippen, kein Atemzug war auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Sie war tot, sie musste es einfach sein. Verloren senkte er geschlagen den Kopf, drehte sich zu Tadi um und blickte ihn mitgenommen an. Auch er fühlte sich gebrochen und schlecht, hielt für einen minimalen Augenblick mit Sicht auf ihr Gesicht inne und schloss dann mit einer Handbewegung ihre Augen, doch nachdem er diese zurück nahm gingen sie wieder auf. Ein leises fast heiseres Geräusch, als würde jemand angestrengt nach seinen letzten Atemzügen ringen drang an beider Ohren. ,,Nein.'' War zu vernehmen. ,,Hör nicht auf.'' Stieß auch Tadi hervor. Odin, ganz perplex sah verwirrt von der ganzen Sache drein und tat was getan werden musste. Abermals führte er das Mädchen zu seinem Hals, sie schluckte schwer und trank sogar später sein Blut in Massen. Um nicht umzukippen schob Tadi ihm einen Stuhl von hinten heran und Odin nahm Platz nachdem er das Mädchen von seinem Hals trennen konnte, denn diese machte nicht den Anschein sobald sich davon lösen zu werden, sie glitt zurück auf die Couch, atmete schwer und zügig, als stände sie unter Luftmangel oder hyperventiliere und Tadi ging zu dem immer noch am Boden liegenden Sevilen, um nach ihm zu sehen, denn es war ihm, als hätte sich hinter seinem Rücken etwas bewegt. Tatsächlich saß er aufrecht da und rieb sich seinen Arm, der eingeschlafen war um das Blut zu verteilen und ein Gefühl zu verspüren. Ein gequälter Ausdruck prangte in Sevilens ohnehin schon blassen Gesicht und sprang unverzüglich auf, anschließend befand er sich wieder fähig zu sein sich der ganzen prekären Situation anzunehmen und richtete bedrückt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Couch. Tadi und Odin fassten sie an den Beinen und um die Taille und Sevilen sah mit an, wie sie sie von ihm weg in das nächste Zimmer trugen. Er wollte schon hinterher, hielt im Tierrahmen an, denn Tadi verwies ihm zu warten und kam dann etwas später selbst zu ihm wieder hinaus. Die Tür verschlossen und das Zimmer verdunkelt ließ auch Odin sie allein in der Hoffnung sie würde aus ihrem jetzigen Erholungsschlaf wieder erwachen.

Sevilen und die Vampire bekamen ein paar Stunden darauf Verstärkung von den Anderen, die ebenfalls Lehrlinge aufgenommen hatten und diese davor wandelten. Es waren so viele neue Gesichter, Sevilens Misstrauen wurde geweckt, aber Tadi konnte ihn ein bisschen Beruhigung verschaffen da er sagte: ,,Erst einmal, um sie überhaupt als vertrauenswürdig zu erklären würde ich doch bitten, dass wir von nun an uns mindestens zwei Tage die Woche sehen werden und so eine Verbindung herstellen können. Ich lege jetzt einfach mal den Dienstag und den Freitag fest. Jeder kann kommen und gehen wann es ihm beliebt nur besteht die Anforderung bis Ende des Monats, dass jeder jeden kennen müsste. Unser Treffpunkt wird wie immer hier in den Hinterräumen sich befinden und ich wünsche gutes Gelingen. '' Sevilen schürzte verstimmt seine Lippen und machte sich den nun entstandenen Trubel zu nutzen, indem er sich Zutritt zum Zimmer verschaffte, wo er sicherlich sein Mädchen immer noch vermutete. Leise, dass er ja kein Geräusch machte schlich er sich in das dunkle Zimmer und erblickte die Gestalt gekrümmt auf einem Bett schlafen. Daneben stand genau richtig ein bequemer ausgepolsterter Stuhl, fast wie ein schmaler Sessel und er dachte dort drauf auf ihr Erwachen zu warten ganz egal wie lange dies dauern sollte.

Im großen Raum wurde es immer voller. Immer mehr Vampire trafen ein. Anlässlich Tadis gestiegenen Gästen, schloss er die Bar im Hauptraum und gab den Vampiren, die dort feierten es sei eine geschlossene Party. Somit hatten sie noch mehr Platz und tranken an der Bar. Auch wurde auf der Tanzfläche sich geschmeidig bewegt, meist taten dies aber nur die jüngeren von ihnen, also die Neulinge. Es war zwar ein komisches und für Tadi ungewöhnliches Kennenlernen, jedoch war Tadi alles weitere als eine verdammte Spaßbremse.


End file.
